Season 1
Season 1 Gallery Episode 1 File:Nigel's Grilled Beef with Cucumber Salsa.jpg Gavin's Carpaccio.jpg Michael's Beef with Chocolate Glazed Pears.png Melissa's Seared Beef & Creamy Cucumber Salad.png Nigel's Shellfish Pasta.png Gavin's Manhattan Mussel Chowder.png Melissa's Steamed Mussels & White Bean Ragoût.png Gavin's Figs & Sabayon.png Melissa's Figs & Almond Streusel.png Episode 2 Michael's Poached Shrimp with Apple Vegetable Salad.png Alina's Sautéed Shrimp & Peanut Butter Honey Sauce.png Jackie's Jumbo Prawns with Rustic Cabbage Slaw.png Todd's Poached Prawns with Peanut Miso Sauce.png Jackie's Mixed Grill with Kielbasa & Potatoes.png Todd's Open-Face Kielbasa & Pepper Sandwich.png Michael's Tarragon Gnocchi with Pepperoncini Butter.png Michael's Brownie with Macerated Strawberries.png Jackie's Heavenly Crêpes.png Episode 3 Sandy's Two Salads.png Summer's Miso Octopus in Cabbage Cup.png Katie's Octopus Salad with Baguette.png Perry's Octopus in Bok Choy Broth.png Katie's Duck Breast & Crepe.png Perry's Duck with Glazed Carrots.png Sandy's Duck a L'orange with Potatoes.png Sandy's Animal Cracker Dessert Soup.png Katie's Semifreddo.png Episode 4 Jonathon's Unilaterally Seared Salmon.png Victor's Salmon with Strawberry Chili Sauce.png Amy's Pan-Seared Salmon with Sautéed Radicchio.png Michael's Crispy Skin Salmon with Strawberry Ginger Salsa.png Amy's Roasted Turkey Breast.png Michael's Roulade with Turnip Salad.png Jonathon's Moroccan Spiced Turkey with Turnip & Onion Gratin.png Michael's Gummy Bear Wontons with Blackberry Sauce.png Amy's Pavlova with Wonton Crisp.png Episode 5 Luis's Beef & Mushroom Ragu with Crispy Bananas & Wonton Salad.png Einat's Beef Wontons with Mushrom Sauce.png Kyle's Two Soups.png Sean's Mushroom Thyme Ravioli with Sage Brown Butter.png Einat's Scallops with Yogurt Sauce & Chickpeas.png Kyle's Panko Crusted Scallop with Collard Green.png Luis's Scallops with Sautéed Collards.png Einat's Fritters with Caramelized Plums.png Luis's Meltdown Cake with Walnut Grit Praline.png Episode 6 Klaus's Tofu with Red Cabbage Salad.png Christopher's Bruscetta.png Pippa's Herb Salad.png Raymond's Sesame Basil Tofu with Puttanesca.png Christopher's Pork with Daikon Cake.png Pippa's Pork and Slaw with Oyster Sauce.png Klaus's Surf N' Turf.png Pippa's Blueberry & Phyllo Napoleon.png Christopher's Maple Gorgonzola Pancake.png Episode 7 Lior's In-Between Seasoned Quail Salad.png Ralph's 27-Minute Quail App.png Abe's Poached Quail with Grape Salad.png Melinda's Quail of Tears.png Ralph's Pan-Seared Arctic Char with Creamy Corn Sauce.png Abe's Tamarind Glazed Char with Watercress Salsa.png Lior's Char on a Trip down South.png Abe's Date Napoleon with Cognac Caramel.png Lior's Caramelized Pie Dough with Sesame Seeds.png Episode 8 File:Andre's Crab Soup.jpg Margaritte's Crab & Grapefruit Salad.jpg Chris's Crispy Crab Cake.png Rachelle's Crab & Cabbage Salad.png Chris's Bacon Beef Meatloaf.png Rachelle's Sicilian Meatballs & Beans.png Andre's Mediterranean Slider.png Andre's Brioche Torte.png Chris's Cantaloupe & Avocado Napoleon.png Episode 9 James's Tilapia with Artichoke Barigoule.png David's Tilapia with Mustard Sauce.png Gypsy's Tilapia & Macaroni Salad.png William's Tilapia with Pasta Salad.png Gypsy's Stuffed Eggplant.png William's Burger and Colonata.png James's Open-Face Poblano Pork Burger .png William's Bread Pudding with Fruit Salad.png James's Breakfast for Dessert.png Episode 10 Jonathan's Sesame Chicken Wing with Celery.png King's Buffalo Wings with Bacon Soba.png Darius's BBQ Stuffed Chicken Wings.png Soulayphet's Chicken Miso Soup with Soba & Onions.png Soulayphet's Striped Bass with Jicama & Mango Salad.png Darius's Seared Bass with Mango & Pepper Chutney.png King's Pan-Roasted Bass with Rice.png Darius's Génoise with Coffee & Ginger Praline Cream.png Soulayphet's Gingersnap & Carrot Crêpe with Coffee Crème Fraîche.png Episode 11 File:Ed's Watermelon Zucchini Salad.png Josh's Watermelon & Red Pepper Salad.png John's Zucchini Pasta Salad.png Andrea's Caramelized Watermelon.png Josh's Oven Roasted Beef Shoulder.png Andrea's Steak Bacon & Eggs.png Ed's Braised Beef Shoulder & Fried Pickles.png Ed's Dessert Quesadilla.png Josh's Pain Perdu with Crispy Tortillas.png Episode 12 Francesco's Turbot California Roll.png Mina's Seared Turbot with Lime Coconut Vinaigrette.png David's Pistachio Dusted Turbot with Nori Vinaigrette.png Gwen's Pistachio Crusted Turbot.png Francesco's Grilled Calamari with Sautéed Chard.png Mina's Flash-Seared Calamari with Papaya Smoothie.png David's Granola Spiced Calamari with Bacon Wilted Chard.png David's Apricot & Gouda Fritter with Strawberry Jam.png Mina's Donut French Toast & White Chocolate Gouda Sauce.png Episode 13 Chris's Sautéed Vegetables with Chorizo.png Cindi's Trio of Beans.png Robert's Stuffed Mushroom & Peach Combo.png Lucas's Warm Asparagus Salad with Caramelized Peach.png Robert's Boneless Cumin Chicken with Plantain Purée.png Chris's Baked Chicken with Fruit Punch Reduction.png Lucas's Mofongo Stuffed Chicken Thigh with Gastrique.png Chris's Oatmeal Parfait with Fried Goat Cheese.png Robert's Dessert Salad with Goat Cheese Croquette.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 1